I Don't Want One
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: Pretty much Ino is bugging Sasuke, Hinata defends him. They end dating, lemons happen. Please read.


A/N: Ok Hi Amie here. This story is not written by me but by my best friend Iliana. I am posting it for her until she gets used to this site. This is her first story so be nice. I'm co-authoring with her. Oh and Oocness happens as I said she is new. All flamers will be shot on sight. And as you will notice she doesn't really like Ino. Ok Amie out.

Iliana: I don't own characters. This is my first story. I haven't known anime long. Flamers will lose their head.

Chapter One

I Don't Want One

Sasuke sits under a tree to relax. Ino sees him and walk over. Unknown to both Hinata is up in the branches of tree Sasuke is sitting under.

Ino yells, "Yoo-hoo. Sasuke. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"If you must." Grumbles Sasuke.

When Ino finally reaches the tree she plops down right next to Sasuke.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" She asks nosily.

"Because I don't want one. Did you ever think of that?" Sasuke snaps.

"No. I just assumed you were to shy to ask someone out. There nothing wrong with that either it make you cute."

The muscle under his eye twitches angrily as he growls, "Maybe you shouldn't assume stupid things. Plus I AM NOT CUTE!"

"You should get a girlfriend."

"And why is that?"

"Because everyone is pairing up."

Oh really, like who?"

"Let's see well there's Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Rock Lee, Kakashi and Iruka, Kiba and Shino…" She goes on and on.

"ENOUGH! I get it. Good for them. That still doesn't mean I have to get with someone."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. Now leave it alone."

"I won't leave it alone until you have a girlfriend who is worthy of you." She says putting her hand to her chest gesturing it should be her.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at her idea that she is thinks only one worthy. While rolling his eyes he sees Hinata.

Hinata having no choice but listen decides to butt in. "I think you should leave him alone." Her eyes widen at her own words surprised they came from her mouth, but having already started speaking she continues. "You can tell he wants to be left alone."

"I think you should not stick your nose in other peoples business." Ino says snobbishly as if she herself had not just been doing the same thing.

"You're the one sticking their nose in others peoples business. If he doesn't want a girlfriend he doesn't need one. You should leave him be." Hinata says strangely assertive.

"Fine I'll leave him alone. Happy?" Ino hisses.

"Yes." Hinata says quietly reverting back to shyness.

Ino gives Hinata a super dirty look then storms off.

"Thank God I thought she would never leave." Sasuke sighs relieved.

"I..I'm s…sorry I butted in l…like that bu…but she w…was be..being mean." Hinata stutters.

"It's ok. I appreciate what you did. By you doing that she got offended and she left. "

"I...I didn't mean t..to make h…her mad. I..I just want her t..to s...stop bothering y..you.. It's not nice to p...pester people like that."

"That's alright she should be ok again soon. Besides it was none of her business. "

"I hope she's not to mad at me." She says feeling more comfortable around him causing her to stutter less.

After saying that Hinata looks down at Sasuke but he is not there. She shrugs then looks up to see Sasuke next to her.

"Oh I thought you…" Hinata starts but is cut off by Sasuke's hand.

Pressed up against her he whispers, "Shh she is coming back."

Feeling him pressed up super close to her and feeling his breath tickle her ear as he speaks she thinks, 'He's touching me. He's touching me. He's really really close to me.'

Being so close to her he catches the smell of her hair thinking, 'She smells really good, and she is really warm.'

Sure enough Ino passes under them, but not seeing Sasuke she walks away.

"She almost found us." Sasuke sighs.

"D…do you think s…she's looking for you." Hinata asks stuttering again because of how close he is.

"Most likely. Do you know a place that is good to hide? Ino is sure to look up the tree soon."

"Um y..yeah Nar…Naruto showed me s..some good ones. I'll s…show you the best one."

Sasuke looks around to make sure no one sees them, then they both jump down from the tree and heads towards Hinata's house.

A/N: Ok that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Next one will be up when we type it. Next time might have lemons. Well to repeat ourselves no flames but reviews are welcome always.

Love

Iliana & Amie


End file.
